


insomnia

by chidorinnn



Series: Domestic Exorcists [2]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidorinnn/pseuds/chidorinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night was the hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	insomnia

The first night was the hardest.

Shuuichi’s apartment was small, clearly built for one person and not three, and it was through sheer willpower that they managed to squeeze three futons into the bedroom. Shuuichi’s Shiki guarded the front door, and Seiji’s guarded the window. Ideally, there would be no ayakashi bothering them that night, despite how Takashi usually attracted them.

Seiji didn’t dare sleep that first night, because there was no telling what would happen to Takashi (or Shuuichi, but he didn’t need to know this) if he let his mind wander for even a minute. Takashi’s eyes were closed, but Seiji knew from experience that it was entirely likely that he was faking sleep, simply to ease his guardians’ worries.

Shuuichi snored loudly, facing Seiji with his mouth hanging open and the lizard perched on his nose, and Seiji shoved him onto his back so that he would stop. Takashi whimpered, and Seiji didn’t know if he should feel worried that he was suffering through nightmares, or grateful that he was sleeping at all.

With an irritated huff, Seiji rolled onto his back and frowned at the ceiling. He couldn’t feel any ayakashi nearby, but he couldn’t be sure if it was only because his senses were dulled with exhaustion. It was too loud in the city, but if Shuuichi was serious, then it was enough to keep most ayakashi away – so Seiji had no reason to worry. But still–

“Go to sleep, Matoba.”

Shuuichi was facing him again, with his eyes open instead of his mouth and no longer snoring. “The Shiki are guarding the place for a reason.”

“But–”

“Why don’t you just let them go if you don’t trust them to do their job?”

Seiji fell silent, pressing his lips together. Takashi whimpered again, curling in on himself and shivering.

“Takashi will be _fine_ ,” Shuuichi said emphatically. 

“Maybe I should–”

“Matoba,” said Shuuichi, sitting up suddenly. “Will you sleep if I stay up instead?”

Seiji turned his head away and frowned. “It might help.” Shuuichi smiled warmly like he smiled at Takashi before, and gently pat Seiji on the head. “Stop that. I’m not a child.”

“ _Sure_ you aren’t,” Shuuichi deadpanned. “Will you sleep already?”

Seiji couldn’t say when he finally did fall asleep, or even if Shuuichi had told the truth and stayed awake for his sake – the next thing he knew, he was lying comfortably in his futon as sunlight streamed through the partially open blinds, with Shuuichi and Takashi’s animated voices echoing down the hall.


End file.
